xXx Lost, Found, Stolen xXx
by Seena58
Summary: Permission from panatlantic. Your typical 'stolen mysterious magic artifact curses kaitou' type fic. Life likes to mess around with your heads, you have to hand it to them. [shounenai]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Seena58 does not own DNAngel, or the story/concept and/or characters. Storyline and title belong to panatlantic.

A/N: Just a quick note here; I own none of this, and have taken up the challenge of finishing this little fic for panatlantic, who started the story but never got around to finishing it. So yeah, bear with me cause… the usual. Chapters one to three are written by panatlantic, with my own modifications and added (random) humor. Enjoy.

Chapter 1:

((Oh shit!)) Screamed Dark mentally, as he witnessed the little mishap he had just caused, ((Emiko is gonna have a total hissy fit!)) He whined – for clarification - as the Reikon-Koukan Shugyoku shattered into a thousand pieces on the marble floor.

"Ah well. Easy come, easy go!" he shrugged outwardly at Daisuke's mental pout… now diamonds, rubies and other precious stones shattered with flair (the big ones, anyway; the little ones weren't even worth watching since 9 times out of 10 they just skittered across the floor… Dark should know; he'd mishandled enough of them in his time (Hey! Even legendary, handsome and mysterious kaitou's had to start somewhere)) and that baby hit the floor with all the grace of a chunk of glass.

Well that was kinda a relief: it meant the creepy bastard had pulled a switch and the real thing was still good for stealing - of course that also meant the creepy bastard had slipped a certain egomaniacal kaitou a fake which really, really sucked! So much for knowing his artwork for the past few centuries. Oh yes, they well and truly sucked; especially for his ego. Gotta love his ego…

"Oops?" He corrected at Satoshi's level glare, where the commander stood by the entrance of the wing during that entire time and was already making his approach without saying anything. Not that his glare didn't say enough. Dark watched him apprehensively.

The boy had those damn cuffs out again at any rate and was preparing to tackle said Kaitou as well. No back up, as usual, which was probably a bad thing since Saehara almost always bungled; allowing Dark to get away. Sure he had 'other' options - magical ones - but that would be so much like cheating! Not to mention he didn't need even more maho-otaku hanging around than what was already attracted. Not that these thoughts actually got much thought at the moment.

"Daisuki! Daisuki! Daisuki!" With skipped past the only entrance/exit to the room in Daisuke guise at that point in time (thus causing a wonderful distraction, as everyone involved knew), allowing Dark the microsecond distraction he needed to pick Satoshi's pockets (as was previously mentioned, all kaitou's had to start somewhere).

"Yatta!" He cried triumphantly, brandishing the gem while Satoshi turned a furious shade of red (whether it was from the embarrassment of his latest plans being foiled or the grope Dark had just given him, we shall never know).

"Wiiiith!" Chided Dark, not being one to mull on the past, knocked Satoshi callously aside, and was now embracing the pseudo-boy. "Daisuke would kill both of us if he sees you here like this!" On a whim, he pinched With's cheek, "But you're just so cuuuu---te!"

(I already saw,) commented Daisuke dryly in the back of the kaitou's mind, (and I will kill you both as soon as I get my physical body back.)

"Oh yeah!" Laughed Dark, sweat dropping, "But its not like I didn't already disable the surveillance and creepy boy already knows so I don't see what the biggie is!" He explained, cuddling With who was protesting with 'Kyu's.

(Can we go now? Please?) Whined Daisuke, who knew that the conversation they were having was bound to shoot down to hell if it continued. Not to mention highly embarrassing on his part; honestly, he didn't know how he was connected to the kaitou in the first place.

---

Too easy.

Too easy raised the possibility of Krad putting in an appearance by 83 percent.

That's just the way it worked.

Math sucked. Logistics Sucked. Statistics sucked most of all. Mainly because Dark didn't believe in them, and just like fairies, when people didn't believe in them they had no power. What this meant was that no matter how often Daisuke pointed out the correlation, Dark ignored him (actually Daisuke had a suspicion Dark was just an adrenaline junkie - but suspicions were nearly as bad as statistics).

So instead of, as Dark had so poetically put it, bitching numbers, Daisuke settled back to watch the normal course of events, in which Dark would settle in some deserted place to examine his latest acquisition only to be _(gasp)_ interrupted by Krad, they'd tiff it up a bit, Dark would get the upper hand for some incredibly dumb luck reason giving Satoshi time to reign Krad, and they'd escape. Badabing, badaboom. It was as simple as that and none the wiser.

Fingers crossed.

(Right on schedule.) Muttered Daisuke to Dark in a 'told-you-so' voice, as the only other guy in town with wings appeared.

(… Dark?)

And Krad babbled his little speech (god knows what and why he keeps trying it, but he does and no one can shut him up) but Daisuke wasn't really paying attention and neither was Dark, who was just staring into that damned chunk of glass.

Krad didn't like that. Couldn't blame the guy really, probably having spent most of his time since Satoshi last put him away writing that little spiel which was so casually ignored (peevishly he made a mental note to recycle it later… especially that bit about what he'd intended to do to the Wing Master's kidney's - now that was classy).

(Dark?) Daisuke demanded a little more firmly, probably beginning to worry about his alter-ego's sanity (or lack thereof; it was hard to tell most of the time). He got no reaction. (DARK!)

Krad – having long since finished his speech and not liking the lack of reaction he was receiving - experimentally waved a hand before Dark's eyes, but the Kaitou was unfazed; just staring into that rock. Krad smirked. Krad frowned. Krad smirked again. And still no reaction.

"Anybody home in there?" He asked, looking into Dark's blank eyes. Daisuke would have been shaking in fear if he'd been corporeal right now.

What to do… what to do… one's mortal (or should that be immortal?) enemy at one's mercy, for whatever reason (and Krad was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth)… so many possibilities. Growing bold Krad reached out to poke the Kaitou, and the contact was enough to bring Dark back to his senses.

"Huh?" He said intelligently, snapping his head up with such speed that it collided with Krad's with a resounding crack (that in itself wasn't safe, needless to say). "Itetetetetete!" He squealed in pain, clutching his head.

"Baka!" Groaned Krad, clutching his own head, in dazed pain.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you about personal space?" snapped Dark, dizzy with, what he suspected, was concussion.

And for the second time that night a gem hit the ground.

"De ja vu." Commented Dark morosely, infinitely glad Daisuke seemed to have been knocked unconscious. Despite the fact that the redhead was not in control; oh well, no matter. He focused whatever semblance of attention on the dropped art piece. Or pieces, to be accurate.

Yup. That one wasn't a fake.

He could already feel Emiko breathing down his neck at the loss of another valuable artifact. Oh, wait, that wasn't Emiko...

"You made me drop it!" He cried, pointing an accusatory finger at Krad, who managed to look cold and sheepish all in one. "Ite!" He moaned, clutching his head again at the wave of nausea such a movement had produced. "You gave me concussion!" He claimed loudly and sounding – sadly – like a schoolgirl in the process, tears springing to his eyes.

Krad sweat dropped at this proclamation. Surely someone you habitually tried to kill couldn't bitch about a mere concussion. But then, he suspected he had also procured a concussion in the exchange, so refrained from speaking. His suspicions were confirmed correct when his vision started to blur and he collapsed.

"What the hell!" Screeched Dark in surprise when Krad suddenly fell on him (this really wasn't one of his good days). Daisuke wasn't awake right then to discourage him from killing his immortal enemy while he had the chance, as he had done many times before. But he wasn't awake, Dark reminded himself. Yatta!

Hmm… But Daisuke would be pretty pissed. And when Daisuke was pissed, he could be worse than Emiko (well maybe not worse than Emiko, but probably pretty close) and Dark had a fairly good idea that killing Daisuke's friend wasn't something the boy would forgive easily.

Killing the detective in charge of capturing him wasn't likely to look good either. Even if they couldn't prove it was him it'd look bad when Hiwatari mysteriously disappeared. Right. That would be his "official reason" - not that he feared Niwa-style retribution.

Hehehe. And Daisuke would owe him bigtime! Life was good!

… Now if he could just get the lead weight sociopath off him he'd be fine… which would be a lot easier if he could just get his eye's to focus. Crap.

---

"They went this way! I'm sure of it!" Squealed Sahara Takeshi excitedly, camcorder clutched protectively to his chest, followed closely by the Harada twins. He'd been a little disappointed at the footage he'd been able to get at the crime scene. Since the other winged-guy had appeared though…! So cool!

"Look!" Screamed Harada (Takeshi wasn't sure which one since he had his back to them at the time).

"Niwa-kun! Hiwatari-kun!"

Takeshi ran over to the pile of limbs.

"Don't touch them!" He commanded when one of the girl's reached out to rouse the boys. Risa looked at him as if he were insane, her eyes dark in worry at the sight before them. And it wasn't all that pretty, either. Oh, she really did hate ugly things, and this one in particular…

"He's right." Instructed Riku, shaking her younger sister out of her mindless rant. "Look at Niwa-kun's head." Thankfully there was someone who had a logical mind and could take the situation without whining and panicking, although Takeshi wasn't doing that bad of a job.

Risa looked at her classmate's head skeptically, noting the swollen red lump.

Takeshi checked both of their pulses confirming they were both alive. "I don't know what happened, but it's obvious that at least Daisuke was hit in the head, so we shouldn't move him if we can help it."

"I'll call an ambulance." Volunteered Risa, producing a cell phone from the pocket of her dress. She always wore the insanely frilly things upon stalking Dark; it was an odd habit of hers.

Can't move them. Definitely breathing though. Have to wait for the ambulance. What else was there to do but videotape his two classmates in their currently compromising positions? Wai… Daisuke was just so cute sleeping (although in reality he was knocked out)… too bad he couldn't get a good shot of Hiwatari's face, which was covered by Daisuke's arm, since he knew a girl at school who would pay for it… and a lot as well (Hey! Journalism was an expensive hobby!)…

"Saehara!" Accused Risa loudly, scowling at him as she closed her cell phone.

"It's a crime scene, Risa!" Admonished Riku instantly. "It's important to have it on record before the ambulance gets here and disturbs it. Right?" She blinked innocently as Saehara nodded.

Eheheheh. Life was good, wasn't it?

And not just good; it was utterly hilarious at times.

Yeah, that was the horror of the way the world worked today.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Seena58 does not own DNAngel, or the story/concept and/or characters. Storyline and title belong to panatlantic.

A/N: Chapter 2 written by panatlantic; additional junk by yours truly. And a large thank you shout out to **chrnoskitty **and **xpeachiex**. Love you— (glomps) On with the chapter then.

Chapter 2:

He was dead, wasn't he? Oh yes, that excruciating and painful feeling… oh wait, he was unconscious; these thoughts shouldn't be running through his head. Anyway…

"Daisuke? Daisuke?" Emiko chanted with concern, grasping at the limp hand of her son. The white of the hospital walls were something that the short-haired mother would have normally attacked with a paint brush, but her son was more important than that. At least, that was what one hoped.

Oh yes. Dark was going to be on the receiving end of some royal-Niwa-retribution for this one. Not only destroying the artifact he had been sent to steal and _bring home safely_ (which Emiko may have overlooked with a little fast talk) but damaging Emiko's precious first (and only) born son and personal dress-up doll… it was UNFORGIVABLE.

The nurse had called it a mild concussion and the advised Emiko to let Daisuke rest. Without the Niwa's extensive medical insurance (one could never be too careful when one also happened to be a phantom thief) Emiko even suspected he would have been sent home already instead of being kept overnight for observation.

The Hiwatari boy had already left the hospital.

Make no mistakes, Emiko knew exactly who he was.

Solemnly he had come to the room to ask about Daisuke. Grudgingly she replied he would be okay. Hiwatari nodded and then left.

Emiko felt bad right after that.

Daisuke had failed to mention Hiwatari-kun was the chief of the squad set up to catch Dark. He'd also failed to tell Emiko Hiwatari was a Hikari… no, not 'a' Hikari, 'The' Hikari (which, of course, made it much worse). Thankfully Dark was a lot more obliging with the information.

Daisuke had however told her about the boy in his class who had already graduated college but was the same age, nay – younger (!) than himself. That's why she felt bad: a boy that age signing himself out of hospital in the middle of the night; no parent or guardian to make sure he got home safely - recovering from a concussion no less. It was wrong! She cursed herself for not making him wait - perhaps it was that part of her that looked at the Hikari as the enemy but it was poor comfort that she let that kid go alone.

… And she had that baby blue sweater (the one with the kittens) at home that was too big for Daisuke and Dark refused to wear that would just look so adorable…

"O… okaasan?" Murmured Daisuke, clutching at Emiko's hand, that had been resting on top of his own.

"Shhhh!" Purred Emiko, smoothing Daisuke's hair back from his eyes like he was five. "You're okay, your friends found you unconscious in the park. You have a boo-boo but you'll be okay." She murmured, in super-mom mode. Then there was the sudden switch to super-bitch mode. "You're in a world of trouble Dark." Hissed Emiko, looking into, and yet through, Daisuke's eye's at the same time.

"He's sleeping," replied Daisuke, not bothering to check since he didn't really want Dark and his Mother arguing in such a public place. Wrinkling his nose slightly at the use of the word 'boo-boo', Daisuke prompted, "Hiwatari-kun?"

"He's fine too; he left about an hour before you woke up."

"Aa…" he scratched his neck slightly, "Is it okay to go now?"

---

Satoshi looked at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Very, very, very wrong and incredibly disturbing. Before he couldn't work it out – as he had been quite out of it at the hospital – but now it hit him like running into a brick wall.

Sometimes Krad would not talk to him for days at a time. He could live with that. In fact, it was preferable to anything else.

Sometimes Krad would bounce around his mind like a madman throwing himself at the walls of a padded cell. That one was extremely annoying.

Most of the times Krad would just talk his ear off on how fantastic it would be to let him out and how much he loved Satoshi and how much he fancied killing… well… everyone.

But… of all things…

Krad never, ever snored.

:Stop that: Ordered Satoshi mentally. He regretted it almost immediately since being forced to listen to Krad snore had to be infinitely preferable to listening to him practice his latest speech.

No response… no wait, Satoshi cringed… was it possible it had actually gotten louder… ?

---

Daisuke awoke with a start to the blaring alarm clock beside his bed. He had gotten home somewhere after 3am and hadn't done much more than assure his mom he was alright then crawl into bed. Hence, why he hadn't thought to switch off the alarm, since surely that concussion was worth a day off school at the least - and maybe 'Dark' wouldn't send out any notice cards for a few days… maybe (that being a large maybe, but it was still worth hoping for).

Maybe not: Mom had been pretty angry at Dark due to the fact that Daisuke had been injured; and the wrath-of-Emiko generally involved dressing Daisuke up in impossibly cute outfits with heavy emphasis on pastels - and sending out notices. Never mind Daisuke's embarrassment - Dark was mortified.

Daisuke face vaulted in front of the full length mirror glaring at his reflection when he turned to face it.

"Oh my god!" He murmured to himself. These were not his clothes. He couldn't remember anything between being in the park and waking up in hospital… what could have possibly prompted Krad and Dark to swap outfits? NO WAY! No! THAT couldn't be it… even if Satoshi's wardrobe was kind of drab… he giggled to himself at the thought; it was more likely that Krad and Dark had been making out than… eep!

(Dark? Dark! What the hell happened last night?) He quickly divested himself of the clothes hoping his mom hadn't noticed, and packed them in his school bag to return to Hiwatari-kun. No response. Not even snoring.

Dark didn't believe he snored with a vengeance. This worked to Daisuke's advantage since it was a fine indicator for when Dark was actually asleep and for when he was faking. Daisuke never did figure out why Dark snored at all, seeing as snoring was a by-product of breathing and all and breathing was not just unessential but impossible when one was incorporeal.

So basically Dark was faking it. Bastard.

---

:Your snoring is driving me insane: Screamed Satoshi in his head. Who knew how long he had tried to sustain it, but it hadn't work and he was sure that it would be the last strand to make him mentally troubled.

The snoring stopped. Just… stopped: no evil cackle at having gotten to Satoshi. No diabolical explanation. Satoshi had complained, and the perpetrator had complied. It was… practically civilized. Freaky.

((I do not snore.)) Replied Dark, miffed at the accusation.

Satoshi screamed (in real time and space).

Dark screamed (virtually).

((What… what the hell did you do?)) Dark asked, trying to regain some semblance of control. And probably dignity, as he wasn't in the best of moods at the moment; especially after finding himself with a completely different host (not to mention this particular host was the one he constantly insulted).

:I didn't do anything: Replied Satoshi, trying to remember anything at all about what happened last night, but coming up blank.

((Daisuke!))

Satoshi was generally surprised to hear the concern for Daisuke in Dark's voice. He supposed he shouldn't be - Dark had gone out of his way to protect Daisuke before.

:Was recovering when I saw him.: Did this mean Satoshi would have to turn himself over to the police? They'd think he was insane if he turned up at the station claiming he was Dark. He could just imagine Saehara exclaiming to the press that the stress must have gotten to him as they dragged him off to a mental hospital.

:Is… is Krad in there with you: Asked Satoshi into the silence that followed. A horrible thought had just occurred to him. If Dark was here, then…

((DAISUKE!)) Screamed Dark in agony. That was all the confirmation Satoshi needed.

---

Daisuke was putting his shoes in the footlocker when he was forcefully turned about by a leather clad Satoshi (confirming his earlier suspicions).

"Ohayo gozaimasu Hiwatari-kun!" He beamed happily. Thankfully the school had a dress code so he'd managed to avoid most of his Mom's sudden obsession with bows. "Ano… I have your things…" He offered the parcel containing Satoshi's cloths while flushing slightly.

"Niwa-kun, do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"I blacked out in the park and then just the hospital." Supplied Daisuke nervously.

"Is Krad with you?" Demanded Satoshi, shaking the shorter boy's shoulders slightly to emphasize the point. And the desperation (most likely for the sanity of them both).

"I don't understand, Hiwatari-kun. I haven't seen Krad since last night," responded the redhead in a whisper under the intense scrutiny.

"…" Satoshi was dumbfounded. It had been logical progression that if Dark had somehow been magically put in his mind that Krad would be bumped into the nearest receptacle. "Is Dark with you?"

Daisuke nodded, clearly uncomfortable with the public interrogation.

"Umm… I have to get to class, Hiwatari-kun." He pulled away from the taller boy, pausing in mid-step, with his head tilted slightly like it usually did when he was talking to Dark Mousy. "Dark says those pants are his favorite and he wants them back." He added.

---

:I hate you.: Krad snarled, in the back of Daisuke's mind.

(… I know.) What else could one say in reply?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Seena58 does not own DNAngel, or the story/concept and/or characters. Storyline and title belong to panatlantic.

A/N: **Chapter 3 is written by panatlantic**; additional junk by Seena58. And a large thank you shout out to **neko-nya,** **Kittengrl39, Hakudoshi-chan, chrnoskitty **and** Angel Born of Darkness**. Love you all— (glomp tackles) On with the next chapter then. And after this chapter is pure me running around insanely and typing randomly, so I warn you now; it's going all the way downhill from here…

Chapter 3:

:So… either the destruction of the artifact and/or the accident resulted in a duplicate of you replacing Krad: Satoshi tried to make sense of what had happened to them. School had come and gone without many mishaps (aside from another fangirl trying to catch his attention and falling down the stairs) and now he was stuck with square one since… that morning.

((Do you always explain everything in detail to Krad?))

:… No. In fact I'd rather not waste my time discussing it with you except I thought you might have some insight into…:

((Just wondering.)) Sighed Dark. ((It might seem that way.))

:What: This, of course, completely lost Satoshi in whatever conversation they were currently having.

((You're presuming Daisuke was telling you the truth.))

Being a detective, Satoshi couldn't help but be a little embarrassed at this oversight. It really hadn't occurred to him Daisuke might have lied about something so important.

:Niwa wouldn't…:

((Are you sure?)) Interrupted Dark knowingly. ((Everyone that's spent the last 14 years living inside Daisuke's head raise your hand.)) Dark sniffed haughtily (again paradoxing the whole 'incorporeal' thing). ((What is Krad like on a daily basis?))

Satoshi shivered and cursed himself for having the telltale reaction.

((I thought so…)) Dark answered, with a hint of sympathy in his voice. ((You think Daisuke wouldn't take that for your sake?))

:…:

((Or maybe I'm Krad playing some twisted mind game with you.))

:…:

((Or maybe you're just very insane and none of us are real.))

Satoshi didn't even want to consider that one… preferably not the mind game either.

((So the first thing we need to do is determine if Daisuke is lying, then try to figure out how to swap us back, neeee?))

One could almost see Dark's attempt to smile innocently.

---

Krad was pissed (and not in the drank-too-much kinda way). He'd thought Satoshi as a tough cookie to crack, but it was child's play to break out of the ice prison compared to the garbage dump this brat called a mind. If all the Niwa's structured their minds like this it would almost explain Dark's existence.

Yeah. If Krad wanted to get out of there it was going to take some heavy duty emotion just to get over the background noise: probably something like _(shudder)_ love… Hate would be better (heaven knows Sato-chan might be the coldest bastard on earth, but he still provided enough angst and frustration to allow Krad out on average once or twice a week) but the brat didn't seem to be too burdened with the more negative emotions. Krad scowled.

"Okaasan!" Whined the wingmaster, as the mother pulled a fluffy lilac sweater over the boy's head. "Dark's gonna kill me! He says he'll stand out too much and we'll get caught!"

:Dark's not here. I'll kill you though.: And not just because of the whole standing-out-thing either.

"I can't wear this! It's too girly!" He moaned to his mother.

:I like it.: commented Krad, to be a contrary pain in the ass.

He wished he had put just a little more effort into making that sound sarcastic, as the boy looked horrified into the mirror.

:I'd never wear anything like that myself: He spluttered, enraged. :I meant I like it on you:

What was that about frying pans and fires?

Emiko looked on as Daisuke went a little pale; maybe it had been too soon after the accident to send out a notice after all.

---

"No, Krad. I don't think it's called kidnapping if you're not really… alive, even if I did take you against your will." Daisuke sighed. "No. Grave-robbing is not a better term." He mumbled to himself.

:You're never going to pass for Dark.: Murmured Krad peevishly.

Daisuke was a little startled at the proclamation; it was the first thing Krad had said that wasn't derogatory or just plain contrary (sure it was still negative, but just a statement of fact).

"So, you do have moments of coherency: I was beginning to wonder if you were just going to spend the rest of our lives raving back there." Daisuke continued to black his hair in the public restroom mirror. "I don't have to, that's what With is for. I just have to be a little discreet; there aren't that many red-heads around."

Krad 'hmpfed' and went back to raving, much to Daisuke's chagrin.

:You underestimate… them.:

"Eh?"

:You hoped to fool someone who spent the majority of their life in your head and someone who makes a living as an investigator:

"Um. I kinda hoped they would argue and stuff to make it easier?"

:Idiot.:

The one word that seemed to sum it all up.

---

Dark!With jumped the rooftops easily, attracting attention from the gaping onlookers; or rather distracting attention from the shadow at street level headed for the same destination.

Satoshi gasped in surprise upon seeing the phantom thief.

:So much for him not showing up.: Satoshi remarked to the equally surprised Dark.

((How the…?)) Could creepy boy be right about there being two Dark Mousy's? It was… was… a super cool idea! And then he saw the slightly glazed look in his double's eyes. ((Uhm… Hiwatari?))

:What:

((Where is whatever it is I'm supposed to be stealing being kept?))

:The vault of course.:

((Uhn. Well. That's With.))

Satoshi didn't need Dark to explain the rest; he'd seen the little shapeshifter in action often enough to realize it was a diversion. He walked easily from the room Saehara had staked, so as not to attract attention, before breaking into an easy jog to cover the few rooms to the Museum's secure store area. Sure enough they found their foe clutching the figurine protectively. Startled Daisuke stared at them wide-eyed, before charging.

Krad was amused. Well, for a microsecond, before realizing the boy wasn't as insane as himself after all.

((Duck!)) Warned Dark, when Daisuke snapped off a couple of quick kicks before vaulting Satoshi's momentarily disabled figure. For once he was glad of the rigorous kaitou training. ((He's headed for the roof!))

Of course. They always headed for the roof. Easiest place for winged kaitou's to escape from.

((Oh they won't escape,)) mused Dark, ((With answers to me first.))

:The rat betrayed us.: Muttered Krad, as With returned to his demon state and stood beside Satoshi in response to Dark's mental command.

(Us?)

"You don't understand anything!" Screamed Daisuke, backed up to one of the walls. "It's better this way!" He backed up to the edge of the building, looking over for a tree or rail or anything he could use to get away.

:How is it better: Remarked Krad, with just a hint of curiosity. :I am still stuck with you.:

"Come away from the edge!" Warned Satoshi, panicked.

:I don't suppose you will give me control of your body: (Like getting stuck in Dark's head. Brr...) Krad added conversationally as though his host wasn't threatening to throw himself off a tallish building. :No, I suppose not. You owe me.: And Krad retired to the back of Daisuke's mind.

---

((Please tell me the sociopathic former inhabitant of your mind did not just let my former host use his wings.)) Remarked Dark dryly.

Somewhere, three floors down, Saehara and crew were cheering that Dark had not successfully invaded the museum. Satoshi gave them maybe two minutes before they realized a Kaitou had been and gone.

"…"

_(I thought for sure they'd be arguing and stuff…)_

3… 2… 1… Saehara's cursing penetrated the night sky.

Satoshi had to strain to hear Dark's horrified whisper.

((... I can't believe she tried to dress me in that.))

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Seena58 does not own DNAngel, or the story/concept and/or characters. Storyline and title belong to **panatlantic**.

A/N: From this point on, I'll be writing the chapters form scratch. Yes, be afraid… And a large thank you shout out to **neko-nya,****chrnoskitty, Hakudoshi-chan **and** Kittengrl39**. Love you all— (glomp tackles and hands out presents) Like I said, this chapter is me typing from scratch, with some tips on the story from panatlantic and… I dunno… Krad would seriously kill Daisuke, wouldn't he? Meh… I'm the one throwing the rules this time XD Enjoy!

Chapter 4:

Back at home, after suffering his mother's congratulations (which involved strangling him, or, as she claimed, hugging him to death), Daisuke managed to crawl back into his room and collapsed on the bed. With hadn't arrived home, either; not that the redhead had expected him to as he'd seen the shapeshifter join the commander's side back at the rooftop.

He closed his eyes, trying to block out the prospect of running into his classmate the next day, especially if Satoshi had suspected him of lying and… god no, he was not about to think about that scenario. It had been bad enough during his first few days of having Dark in him and the way the blunette had acted towards him; not that now was any different, but the situation at the present was…

Krad, strangely enough, was being quiet, and had been since their escape from the museum. Had he gone to sleep or was he planning something that would most likely find the redhead dead tomorrow? Was that even possible? Daisuke decided that he'd rather not know for his own emotional benefit.

Yet it was strange, due to the fact that since the blonde had found out that they had switched tamers, he had been throwing threats and warnings and all sorts of ill-ridden things during school, had gotten a bit more stable by the time they were about to go and steal, and had actually allowed the redhead to use his wings to get out of the little cornering. And now… he was just… silent.

Daisuke shuddered unconsciously, just hoping against all hope that the Hikari curse was unable to take control at night, otherwise he _would_ find himself dead or… no, Krad couldn't do that without getting rid of his own existence as well. but considering the fact that if he killed the only heir to the Niwa bloodline… still…

Now it was just getting confusing again.

Maybe the blonde had gone to sleep or something. Dark did that all the time, so it was possible. At least that meant that he wouldn't have to listen to threats as such and go to sleep…

But now… now it was all going to be a lot worse. He had gotten used to sharing a body with Dark, but it was near insanity that he'd allowed the blonde free reign or something. And his parents… well, they would freak beyond all things. Then there would be the panic and the searching and…

He shook his head and rolled over, staring at the wall. That was the last thing he would need after everything else, and he decided then and there that it was something he would have to keep from them for the rest of his life. Probably.

"Kyu?"

"With? You're back?" Daisuke jerked up at this as Dark's partner/sprite entered through the bedroom window, which had been left just a little bit open. He squeezed between the gap and bounced happily over to the redhead.

"Kyuu!"

Wondering why, as With had joined Satoshi's side that night, the redhead simply concluded that, because the demon-bunny had been living with the Niwas for generations, it was only natural to return to the present 'owner', to use that term loosely. He probably didn't even know what was going on.

"Let's get some sleep," murmured the redhead, drifting off quite easily. Being scared of getting caught by the police was one tiring thing when you were watching it, but it was much worse when it was actually happening within itself. And needless to say, swapping the thief and the hunter didn't help matters either.

Eventually, Daisuke was sleeping silently, with With next to him and the moon was obscured by the clouds. It was going to be a long day tomorrow…

---

((Looks like you lost it either way,)) Dark commented, as Satoshi made the lonely trek home. After dealing with Saehara and the rest of the police force – who were beyond angry due to being conned by a fake Dark while the 'real one' got the art – the blunette was left alone to return to that little building that was the apartment.

Satoshi chose to ignore this, running his thoughts over what he knew, what he suspected, and what the hell he was supposed to do now. Admittedly it was better that Dark wasn't threatening the death of people constantly and being a pain in the ass every breathing second; but the thought of Daisuke left with Krad was bone-chilling: and it took a lot to scare the commander.

((Hey, where did With go anyway?))

Oh, so he only worked that out now? Maybe it was because Dark could only see what Satoshi could see or… something.

:He left sometime after Niwa did: he explained coolly. :I'm assuming that just because I'm your host now, he still has strong ties with the original host and his family.:

((Oh, right,)) there was a moment of thoughtful silence, ((Poor With. He probably doesn't know what's going on. And knowing Emiko, she'll probably keep sending out more advance notices… unless Daisuke decides to tell her.)) That option was definitely not on the redhead's list of things to do, as the Thief knew well enough. And as Krad WAS now a part of Daisuke… he shuddered to think of it.

That little theory had been proven when the redhead escaped; not only because he managed to use wings when With was under Dark's command on the other side, but the fact that he had sprouted white wings (yes, WHITE, of all colours. Man, it was such a drab colour; black was much better in his opinion) to get away. But that also meant that the redhead was probably going to go through hell and that just wasn't a good thing.

As the thief went into his musings, Satoshi was left with what _he_ was supposed to do about the matter now. It was only a matter of time before another notice would be sent out, and that would mean that Niwa would be doing it all over again. Of course, this was a slight advantage and disadvantage on the bluenette's part; easier because Niwa wasn't some million year old experienced thief with dispensable wings, but harder because he was a classmate, and friend, he Satoshi had already promised to never hurt the boy.

Well, damn that all to hell; now was probably the time to try and find a way to reverse the affects. Somehow… uhrm… something.

((I'd be careful if I were you,)) Dark suddenly commented.

:What? About Niwa?.:

((No. About being run over by cars because you aren't paying any attention.))

The blunette cursed as he was nearly run over by two cars consecutively before he made it back to the apartment. Really, being a host to anything was hard work to deal with.

But tomorrow was another day, and it seemed to be time to force the truth out of Niwa. Satoshi eventually fell asleep with these thoughts running through his mind.

---

:Rip you, tear you, destroy you: rambled Krad, sometime at six in the morning. :Destruction, pain, agony…:

Daisuke grumbled something incoherent as he rolled over, making a feeble attempt to block out the blonde's ranting about death and ways of killing him; it didn't work, naturally, so he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

The blonde, having no consideration whatsoever, continued on without too much as a passing glare (if that had been possible, anyway). It was still much too early to be getting ready for school, but at the same time, he really didn't want to go. Really, with Krad's rambling and his worry and staying up so late, who would really want to leave bed in that condition?

:The advantage is on my side, Niwa. There's no way you can escape my wrath.:

Now the blonde was beginning to sound like he'd snapped. And considering the fact that it probably didn't take all that much to make him snap, well…

The redhead pulled the covers over his head again, ignoring the shrill ringing of his alarm and the sunlight that filtered into his room. It was going to be another beautiful day and all that. Really, on the whole he didn't care; he loved bright and sunny days, but in his current position…

"Daisuke, time to…" shrilled the voice of their maid, Towa, "Daisuke! Are you alright?.! What happened?.!" When she didn't get a reply, the silver-haired Symbol of Eternity ran out of the room, "Ma'am! Something's wrong with Daisuke!"

"What?.!"

---

"Eeeh? Niwa-kun isn't here…" Risa seemed disappointed; her sister annoyed.

"That's because you have cleaning duties in the afternoon, don't you?" she demanded, "Risa, you have to take responsibilities. And considering what Niwa-kun went through back then… I was surprised when he turned up for school at all!"

"Mou… Riku, can you help me after school…?"

"No way! I have training after school!"

"Awww…"

((Daisuke's not here?)) Dark seemed shocked at this.

:Shut up.: the last thing Satoshi needed to deal with was a thief talking to him all day during school. Well, at least it wasn't death threats… :But Niwa was perfectly fine last night…:

((You've got a choice in this, then; either Krad's done something to him, or he's just avoiding you from the interrogation that's bound to happen. I'm going to be rooting for the latter.))

Silently, the blunette was also wishing for that, although he'd never admit it out loud; and ended up lost in his own thoughts as the teacher entered the classroom and marked Daisuke absent for the day.

---

:This isn't going to change anything, Niwa: hissed Krad venomously. :I'm still going to try and find a way to kill you.:

Not replying, Daisuke watched silently as his mother and maid went ballistic to make sure that he wasn't dying from something. He had assured them that he was fine, but they refused to listen.

Besides, he hadn't really been looking forward to talking to Satoshi anyway…

TBC


End file.
